


Bent

by Saesama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Implied Torture, Prompt Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's broken. You're leashed. </p><p>But neither of you have bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bro/Jane/Pet

"I got you a gift, girl."

You shiver as she pets your hair. You sit at the foot of her throne, your hands prim and folded in your lap and you've long ago stopped shying away from the razor tips of her fingers. If she wants to touch you, she will, and there is nothing you can do about it.

"What gift, ma'am?" you ask politely.

"A pet."

Two drones walk him in. He's scarred and mutilated and emaciated. He's naked and the flesh between his legs is a single plane of scar tissue. He moves as if all of his limbs have been broken many times over, but his face is untouched and iconic glasses sit unscratched on the end of his nose. Great pains have been taken to keep his famous face recognizable and for the first time in a long time, you feel like weeping.

You thought he was dead. You wish he was dead. He probably wishes he was dead. 

You don't say anything. The drones stop and he continues on, limping faintly until he stands before you. He drops to his knees and bows until the stringy remnants of his hair nearly brush your knees. His spine and shoulder blades protrude obscenely and you lock your throat on a scream because he was the last, he was the only name that stood for freedom anymore and now he's at your feet just like you and the world are at hers.

She's expecting a reaction. You reach out and carefully touch the crown of his head, where his scalp is starting to show through his thin hair. His head tilts just slightly and a scarlet iris blazes up at you, on the side where you block her view of him.

He's not bent. He's so very broken, but he's not bent and you want to scream for entirely different reasons. Your fingers twitch against his head. 

"I'll take good care of him," you say softly.

Oh, this will be hard. The hardest thing you've ever done. 

But she's made a vital mistake. 

She thinks you've both bent.


End file.
